1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of carbonizing a substance comprising cellulose and more particularly, to a method of carbonizing cellulose containing waste products with an alkali metal aluminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Municipal solid waste" as that term is used herein will be understood as referring to raw refuse such as domestic rubbish and garbage of the type which is discarded within municipalities and handled by collection and disposal systems. It will be understood that although the term suggests only such waste as is collected by a municipality and/or treated by a municipality, the present invention is applicable to and includes such solid waste material whether or not a municipality has been involved in its collection or treatment.
Municipal solid waste although variable from time to time and from place to place has been analyzed to be of the following average composition:
Paper, cardboard, etc. 50-70% Miscellaneous organics, such as plastic, wood, food products, etc. 10-20% Nonmetallic materials such as metallic oxides, glass, earth ceramics, etc. 10-20% Ferrous metals such as iron and steel 5-10% Nonferrous metals such as copper, aluminum, zinc, etc. 0.2-1%
A technique whereby cellulose containing materials can be completely carbonized or charred without leaving a residue, i.e., without incineration and formation of an ash, is desirable. The carbonization of cellulose waste is a well known process. However, the catalysts employed to achieve such carbonization have heretofore been water insoluble and acids had to be used to separate the carbon from the catalyst. Also, high pressures are necessary.
A process whereby carbonization of cellulose waste with a water soluble catalyst is desired and is an object of the subject invention.